


I Can't Stop You

by iofbeholder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Biting, Bonding, Claiming, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating, Misunderstanding, Romance, Violence, mating for life, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iofbeholder/pseuds/iofbeholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs off the road to avoid hitting a deer...or so he thought, when said "deer" chases him through the woods...What happens next? - Stiles and Derek love story. Stiles POV AU This will be a side by side with a companion story telling Derek's POV called, "I Can't Seem To Stop".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a teaser.

Running. That's what I had been doing the past 5 minutes or so. Running...for my life.

I had been trying to unwind to some music in my Jeep after having one hell of a workout thanks to me mouthing off to my lacrosse coach, earning me so many laps to run that by the time I was finished everyone had packed up and left.

Consequently, as I'm only half paying attention to actually driving when I look up and take notice of an enormous shape in the road...deer? Must be. I swerve.

After hitting the deer, or at the time what I had assumed was a deer, I ran my weathered Jeep off the road, down the embankment, and beeline into a tree. This left me unconscious for how long...I don't know. Waking with my head against the steering wheel and what felt like the goose egg of the century, I looked around making sure I was still intact. Finally, after inspecting I was still whole, I wrenched my door open with my foot, and fell out of my Jeep, straightaway hearing a growl emanating from behind a tree 30 ft. away. You could see an outline of claw marks on the ground of where I had hit the animal. My heart started to pound hearing the growling getting louder, thinking that with a bit of luck the animal wasn't going to get closer and was just growling at the injury caused by yours truly, but as it hasn't been my night thus far, I didn't want to stick around to see if it worsened.

So, yeah, running. I figured that I should be thanking my lacrosse coach for being such a hard ass on me, making me do suicide drills every practice, when I feel breath across the back of my neck. This is when I know it's all over, as I feel, and more terrifyingly, hear as the animal that has been chasing me through the woods tears the flesh on my back from shoulder to thigh. I fall to the ground, the pain too horrendous to even appeal to brain about how to make my legs obey me to get up and start running again.

They always say in movies that you feel cold as you die, and yet, I feel warm. Perhaps, it's the blood oozing out of my wounds creating a warm puddle of tacky sludge around me, under me. Coming back into a wave where I can somewhat focus, I realize I can still hear the animal breathing...so close. I don't have it in me to be frightened anymore; I just feel numb now that the pain has receded.

I start fading, thinking I feel a pressure on my back, but I can't care to try and look back.

There have been so many things I haven't done, either too obstinate, or fearful of getting hurt to do them. Now my concerns are meaningless, other than my dad. He's going to be so heart broken. I'm abruptly quite angry at myself for his benefit. How could I go and get myself killed.

I'm so sorry, daddy.

I'm partially aware of a sound stemming from behind me that sounds slightly of a gurgling or a sob. It doesn't matter what it is, I guess.

I send my goodbye to my father out into the ether, hoping that he will someday be able to recover. Scott will be there to help him through it.

And just like that, I fade away into nothing.


	2. From Stalking Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles awakens too find.... - Stiles and Derek love story. Stiles POV AU This will be a side by side with a companion story telling Derek's POV called, "I Can't Seem To Stop".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe any werewolf can turn a human, not just Alphas.

_I'm being carried, looked after, loved in a way indescribable with words. Feeling more peaceful than I think I've ever felt, and then I feel soft caresses to my skin. What a lovely feeling it is. Suddenly, everything starts to swirl. The world no longer feels as a cocoon of loving warmth, more real than surreal now; it's disheartening as I sense the dream me slip away to the real me._

What a weird dream.

I can almost feel that my muscles are sore; I must have moved and kicked around a lot in my sleep last night. Slowly, willing my body to obey my mind's command to open my eyes, I yawn and stretch my arms and legs. In stretching, my arm hits something warm, flesh-like warm. My eyes burst open to blinding light and I see that I'm not in my room, I'm definitely not in my bed, and I'm **most** definitely not alone in the bed. Desperately willing said person isn't awake, I briskly roll off the bed and onto the floor. Peering over the mattress, I spy a gorgeous, yet clearly asleep...man...let me correct that, a gorgeous, toned, **naked** asleep man. I look down at myself and see that I still have boxers on, though, they are not mine.

Oh good lord.

Did I? Did we? I don't remember. I wasn't drinking last night. At least, I don't recollect that I was.

Thinking back to when I was waking up, I was sore. Was it a sweaty, naked, **bom chicka wow wow** sore though? My ass didn't feel sore and I'm about 99.99% sure that if **that** had happened, between the two of us, it would definitely be my ass that would be sore.

Realization hits me that I must have been gawking/thinking at the man in the bed for quite some time now, because the stunning man has his eyes open and his emerald eyes are plastered straight back on my own.

"Um, hi." He smiles at me hesitantly, shyly; It's adorable.

Stop it. Find out what happened last night and why you woke up in a bed you've never slept in before, half-naked with a fully naked (beautiful)

_man._

"How are you feeling?" _You've got to be shitting me with that deliciously husky voice. Focus Stiles._

"Not to be rude or anything, but do I know you and, um, can you tell me what I'm doing here, what happened?"

"You don't remember getting hurt last night then." The hunk seemed to say to himself as he lifted his body up the bed pulling a sheet over his Adonis like body, resting his back against the headboard; though, in doing this, he never ceased eye contact with me, blazing green eyes expressing something I can’t fathom.

This statement struck me as peculiar, I felt fine. Sore, _somewhat flustered_ , but fine. Though thinking about it now that I’m more awake, I do feel weird, like the lights are too bright, and my skin feels incredibly prickly all over. Also, like something was striving to claw its way out of my brain, equivalent to a dull ache, more irritating than painful.

"How did I get hurt? I don't feel injured."

The man seemed to flinch at this question, which not only mystified me but set off warning bells in my head. Had someone tried to harm me? I suddenly recall running through the woods. _Why would I have been doing that?_ Someone must have been chasing me. _Yes._ I can't think for the life of me why someone would have done that. Or how I ended up hurt and then waking up here, with this man, being not hurt. _Ok, getting confused inside my own head now. Stiles, shut off the internal monologue and use your words; it's what you are good at._

"Did you find me in the woods?"

Oddly, I could hear the man's breathing shift, his heartbeat accelerate. _How the hell can that be? How could I possibly hear his heartbeat?_

He took a steadying breath before answering, "Yes and no." He abruptly looked away, the first time since he awoke.

He inhaled slowly and then said, "You were being chased through the woods, and were accidentally injured… _and were dying_." He whispered the last part.

"How do you know this? You were in the woods? Did you see what was chasing me? I remember running through the woods, and, just now, I think I remembered something colliding with me on the road as I was coming home from practice." I ran out of air and decided to shut up in order for me to actually get the answers to my questions that only he could provide.

"Um, okay. I’m going to try to give you as many details as I can, but you’re going to have to try not to freak out on me, Faddej—"

"WHOA! Hold right there. How in the hell do you know my first name? Like _nobody_ knows, let alone uses, my first name. So, how do you?"

"When I brought you back here from the woods, I kind of went through your wallet." Did he want to see how much cash I had on me? He seemed to see my confusion and said, "I wanted to know your name." He smiled. "It’s definitely a unique name." He tilted his head and smirked at me. _Is he flirting with me?_

"Yeah, it’s a family name from my mother’s side."

"So, if you don’t go by Faddej, then what do you go by?"

"Stiles. It’s a play on my last name I made up with my friend, Scott, when we were about 7." Oh crap, Scott’s probably wondering why I didn’t call him last night like I do every night. How am I going to tell him about this? I guess it depends on how _this_ plays out.

"Stiles Stilinski." The man said my name with such reverence.

After a slight pause, I wanted to attempt to get back on track with the events of the following night.

"So about last night?" He tensed yet again. Was it really that bad? Maybe I don’t want to know what happened to me. It can’t be all-bad if I ended up in bed with a Greek god.

Seemingly stalling yet again, he said, "By the way, I’m Derek Hale." For some reason the name sounded familiar, but I couldn’t place it right off.

Anyway, time for me to stop being subtle with this guy. I want the truth.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for not leaving me out in the woods and all, but can you quite deflecting, _please_."

"You were correct. You were driving down the highway and hit an animal last night, and it’s what was chasing you through the woods and hurt you. It didn’t mean to hurt you; it would never purposefully harm you. The animal was only trying to halt your running."

Ummmm….

"Why in damn hell would an animal try to stop me running from it, and better yet how would you know what the animal was thinking about?"

By his face changing from shy and worried to determined and repentant solidified the anxiety I’d been feeling since waking up.

"I’m a werewolf, and it was me that you hit with your Jeep last night." Adonis didn’t even blink when that came out of his mouth. _Oh God, I’m practically naked with a stranger, at an unknown location, who thinks he’s a werewolf. Great, just great._ This day keeps flip-flopping from strange to bad.

Deciding that if I played along with his little game, then maybe this dazzling, yet clearly insane man will let me get out of here in one piece, and let me ferret out the truth between the ramblings of a lunatic.

"Right, so you are a werewolf." Attempting to keep my voice from betraying my disbelief, I said, "So, if you’re a werewolf, why would you let me run you over, then chase after me through the woods with, as you say, no intention of hurting or killing me?"

"Because when I smelled you, I realized _you were my mate and that I love you_." Damn, not just crazy, but deluded as well. _He loves me?_

"Come fucking again?"

Suddenly, he looked directly at me with a look that could only be described as remorse.

"I know we don’t know each other, and you obviously wouldn’t know anything about werewolf history or our legends, but when I smelled you last night, even before you hit me, your scent attracted me to you unlike anything I’ve ever encountered before. As I chased you through the woods, it felt exhilarating to be near you, so much so, that when I reached out to slow you I had forgotten I was still partially changed, and that’s when you were injured…by my claws…scraping down your entire back."

Before I could ruminate on that bout of incomprehensible knowledge, he started talking again. It’s funny how less than a minute a go I had tried everything to get him to open up to me, and now all I wanted him to do was stop.

"I caused irreversible damage when I stopped you. You were bleeding out, dying. As I leaned over you, seeing the life drain from you, I just couldn’t let you go. So, I bit you; I turned you. You are a werewolf, like me, now. I love you so much that I selfishly took your humanity, so that I could have you, alive."

I started looking around the room for means of an escape, because this conversation can’t be real. I refuse for it to be. First he says one crazy, unbelievable thing, but the crazy train doesn’t stop there; it just keeps going and going.

I detect the foreign ache in my head again, as if it’s pulling me in a direction I don’t want to go, toward Derek. No, I need to keep myself divorced from this fiasco.

"Where are my clothes?" My voice was flat as I had made up my mind that it was time to leave this drama and go home before I break down into a panic attack. I already feel too vulnerable as is.

"They were shredded after last night. If I look in some of my old clothes from when I was in high school, I am sure I can find something that you can fit in." He must have noticed my skittishness, because he was now talking to me as if I was a wounded animal. _Wounded animal, oh, the irony._

Once he found me clothes, I turned around and quickly as possible, which seemed quite a bit quicker than usual, put on the items.

When I turned back around to face him he said, "You’re leaving me, aren’t you?" He sounded like something inside him was being eviscerated and it was my fault. Yet, I was the one that had been put in this situation, and I can’t help it if this guy, Derek, thought he was in love with me.

The unknown traitorous division of my mind didn’t agree. Some part of me wanted to stay, but the rational part overruled.

I nodded my ‘yes’, not trusting myself to speak. He lowered his shoulders in acknowledgement and let me go.

I walked out the door and made my way out of the house, which was an absolute horrendous sight to see upon leaving. A shiver passed through me as I distinctly remember seeing this house before, but in a picture.

It suddenly made sense why the name Derek Hale was so familiar. The Hale fire was one of my dad’s first cases when he made Sheriff. Derek and one other relative were the only ones to survive. _Well, if you had your whole world and everyone you loved burn, you **would** go insane._

Especially, if it makes one think they’re in love with me. Oh, and that they’re a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Music Playlist: “Good Love” – Bat For Lashes, “The Sun Is Often Out (Irrelevant Remix) – Patrick Wolf, “Going, Going, Gone” - Stars
> 
> Stiles's first name: Фаддей, Faddej (fa-DAY), is an Aramaic word meaning heart.


	3. From Wanting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves Derek, only when he gets home there's a surprise waiting for him....it doesn't turn out to be a good one. - Stiles and Derek love story. Stiles POV AU This will be a side by side with a companion story telling Derek's POV called, "I Can't Seem To Stop".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fight scenes I've ever written, so please, don't judge too harshly. Thanks. I do not own Teen Wolf.

After leaving the maudlin house, I realize that I don’t have a clue where my Jeep is; probably still damaged on the side of the road from where I hit… _Derek_.

I abandon any thought of going to retrieve it, and decide to hoof it home, only about five minutes in do I understand how distracted I’ve become while on my trek home. I can hear everything. Literally, everything surrounding me from the squirrel bouncing limb from limb a good quarter mile away to the insects invading the carcass of an unfortunate animal on the forest floor. Hearing the flitting sound of wings being excessively used, I look to see a hummingbird floating in the air; only it isn’t in fact floating, as I can physically see each distinct flap of it’s delicate wings.

And the colors emerging out of the minutest of details from what seemed the simplistic of things leaves me in awe.

It’s incredible, and also puzzling. _How is this happening to me? How is it possible for me to be experiencing such wondrous oddities?_

All that’s around me is infused with individual smells. Dirt doesn’t smell solely of dirt, as I can distinguish the multitude of particulars that are a composite to make the dirt what it is.

None of this, of course, diluted the exaggerated smell of the borrowed clothes I was wearing. They screamed of _him_. That disloyal faction of my brain wouldn’t let me escape the knowledge of where the scent that was rolling in waves off of me derived from.

I noticed in the process, I’ve started to hyperventilate a bit, overwhelmed in the graduated senses I’ve seemed to procured, but my body relents when I come upon the familiar woods that lead to my backyard. I don’t know how I knew how to get here without getting lost, but instinctively I had guided myself home. _Weird._

As I leaned down to pick up the faux rock that housed the spare key, I felt as if I were being watched, but looking behind me I found nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging it off, I entered my house.

Scott must be here. The place reeks of him. If the odor of him is this bad from the kitchen and he’s up in my room, then we definitely need to have another one of our hygiene talks.

As I ascend the stairs, a pressure starts to build behind my eyes. _Must be the stress that’s been accumulating finally hitting me._

Opening my bedroom door, I discover Scott splayed out on his stomach, clearly asleep, on my bed.

Smacking him on his head with a loud ‘thwack’, I shout, "Rise and shine, Loser."

Groaning, he opens his eyes, sniffs, and instantaneously shoots up in the air to give me the oddest stare that is somewhere a cross between bewilderment and abhorrence.

"How? How do you smell like that?" He growls at me gravely, furrowing his brow.

I’m shocked as to why Scott, who has never been anything other than my sweet, dopey best friend, is being so aggressive.

As he’s coming closer, hand out to reach for me, my window shatters, filling the air with a rainbow-like effect of glass.

It’s as I uncover my face and come upright from my crouched position that I see a combative Derek standing guard in front of me, as if fortified for attack.

"What the holy hell are you doing?" I said, _and_ _I so did not squeak._

Without looking at me, _Derek_ , answers, "He was approaching you in a threatening manner. I’m protecting you."

"Who the fuck are _you_?" I aim my attention to Scott, who is practically foaming at the mouth in a seething craze at Derek. "Are you him? You the one that got me? I can smell that you’re one of us, are you the guy then?"

"What is he talking about?" I redirected the question to Scott when I receive no answer from Derek. "What are you talking about, Scott?"

"Werewolves, Stiles. I’m talking about werewolves, like you are now…and the wolf that bit me, turning me into this unnatural thing, this abomination." _Woah, stop the train. Derek wasn’t lying, werewolves are real? And he and Scott are ones…and so am I. Suppose it makes since what with all the heightened abilities. Talk about ‘Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt’._

After being forced to reconcile this thought with the others, the lightness from my walk home faded, and I began to descend into the sweep of emotions I hadn’t encountered since leaving _his_ house.

"You’re the one, aren’t you? You are the only other one I’ve come across." I lowly gasp, feeling shaken, as I understand Scott’s accusation. _Scott believes Derek turned him, too?_ This is just too much. I can’t get it to end.

"I can’t believe this. Why would you do this?" I started backing away from Derek. He noticed, and turned his body away from his conceived threat, locking no longer green, but vibrant electric blue eyes on me.

"Stiles." Is all he said, yet the way he said it sounded so ragged that I ceased all movement.

"Why are you here, haven’t you done enough damage. Can’t you leave me alone to deal with what you’ve done to me."

"You’re not safe with him."

"What are you talking about. I’m perfectly safe with my best friend that I’ve known since I was 6, as opposed to you, the person stalking me and who actually turned me in to a werewolf, whom I don’t know at all."

Derek gently grabs my hand, holding it between both of his surprisingly soft, warm hands.

"You can trust me Stiles. I told you I would never hurt you. We’re mates, soul mates, if you’d rather look at it like that. **I want to protect you**."

When I look into those radiant eyes, there’s that elusive spark flickering yet again in my mind telling me to acquiesce to him and to stop my reticence in accepting his truth.

Scott stands there, mouth agape at the scene laid out before him. "How can you stand there and say that after what you’ve done. Stiles, don’t listen to him he’s trying to con you." I’m still staring into the kinetic eyes when Scott hisses my name, taking me out of whatever loop I’d been drawn into. I yank my hand back, at last able to look away. Scott is now able to snatch me back to his side of the room, away from Derek. This obviously does not please Derek as a menacing growl surges through the room.

Without warning Scott takes a leap for Derek, but manages only to inflict superficial claw marks to Derek’s clothing.

Enraged Derek goes for Scott by picking him up by the throat. Never having personally witnessed something so violent, on instinct, I scream, which makes Derek halt.

"Stop you’re hurting him. You said you wouldn’t hurt me, well you are by hurting him." I start to feel angry and confused tears fall down my face. Derek’s eyes flicker from electric blue to green and back again, ultimately settling on his human emerald green. Bowing his head, as if ashamed, he releases Scott and jumps out the broken window.

* * *

 

It’s been half an hour since he left and yet I can’t believe this. It’s all come crashing down on me and all I can think about, and fume over, is that man, Derek. _‘We’re mates, soul mates, if you’d rather look at it like that.’_ Why did a nutter, although a handsome one at that, have to be so delusional that he thinks he loves me after knowing each other for all of what feels like minutes. That’s if you don’t count the time where I was passed out from him almost killing me, and he was probably staring at me while I slept off my somewhat death, Edward Cullen style. Ugh. Okay, let’s not go thinking of the possibility of that.

Not only am I mad about _him_ , but my heightened emotions have caused my abilities, _werewolf abilities_ , to go wonky. The smorgasbord of supernatural has my adhd in overdrive.

It’s maddening when you feel like the only control you have left in your life is the capacity to pace, so that’s what I’m reduced to; all the rest of my body’s new functions are not being led by me. It’s like my body is on auto-pilot, because it knows my brain isn’t capable right now to perform normally or accurately enough with my new found abilities.

"What are you doing, Stiles? You need to get your shit together so we can kill him before he does this again to someone else. How many people are we going to let him destroy?"

It seems only Scott would have the faculty to think of saying that as a way to get me out of my panic; only when I actually stop to look at him do I see the sincerity in his conviction that Derek must die.

I whisper, "You want to kill somebody? You, Scott?"

"We already have to live as monsters, can you live with yourself if you let him continue doing this? Come on, Stiles. You can’t believe a word that comes out of that _thing’s_ mouth. You’re not soul mates. He doesn’t care for you, otherwise he wouldn’t have turned you."

"He did it to save me."

"What?"

"He didn’t mean to, but he clawed me, and I was dying so he bit me."

"Even if that’s true, which I wouldn’t believe anything he says, if he actually did care, he wouldn’t have made you into an abomination."

As I began to give credit to his reasoning, my belligerent mind battled against me, giving me the mother-load of headaches. For a minute, I could almost swear I heard a hushed whimper in my head; I, instead, ignored it. I just couldn’t see any other way, but to do as Scott was so set upon achieving, taking his vengeance; though it made me weary to think of doing such a thing, I trusted Scott.

"You’re sure about this?"

The energy coming from him was palpable when he answered, "Yes."

He stood in front of me. "Let’s go now, while we can catch him off guard. I wasn’t ready when he came barreling in here, but I am now. Let me go first, follow my lead. I’ve been honing my skills in preparation for this such occasion." The gleam in his eyes frightened me a little. _I can trust Scott. I can trust Scott._ The internal faint whimper reappeared; the headache must be playing tricks with me.

* * *

 

"I have his scent. We’re close. Just stay behind me until I say otherwise." I could faintly smell him too; he smelled of… _home?_ _Stop it, foolish brain._

We had made it close enough that I could now see him, a moonbeam cascading down his frame as he was laying against a tree, staring down at his hands obviously in thought.

Scott smacked my arm when he saw me looking at Derek.

"Don’t let his unclaimed victims down. We need to finish this here and now. You can do it, Stiles."

We slowly neared him, readying to attack. Without commanding my body to, my claws had descended and teeth lengthened. I imagine, judging by the way Scott looked, that I had also grown an excess of hair, as well.

Scott signaled me with a nod that he was ready. Hesitantly, I nodded back.

Not waiting a second longer, Scott lunged and began his assault. He was able to tear at Derek this time causing a slew of slashes with blood streaking from them. Derek was minimally defending himself, using nothing of the tactics and skill of when they were fighting in my room.

"Don’t just stand there, Stiles; now is the time, help me do what we came here for."

And so, I stepped forth, mimicking Scott’s slashing motions. Once this happened, Derek stopped all defensive actions.

As we cornered him, struck and bit and clawed him, my wolf was whining exasperatingly; I was now able to recognize the divergent part of myself, **_my wolf_**. _Stop_ , it thought to me. _No_ , it seemed to howl. Yet, I didn't stop. No matter how wrong it felt and how badly my wolf protested, my animosity against this creature for what he’d done and could still do, this radiant man, wouldn't falter.

Scott halted in his savagery and looked at me. "You should have the final blow. He only turned me into this impurity; he essentially murdered, turned, abducted, and stalked you. Kill the perverted werewolf asshole, so we can be done with this and go home back to our normal lives."

Begrudgingly, I stepped in front of the battered man I had known for a little less than a day, the man who turned my life upside down and inside out. My wolf snarled in furious desperation at me as I raised my clawed hand and paused before delivering the killing blow.

I think Derek realized what was about to transpire. Lifting his head, he stared at me with glazed, defeated, and infinitely saddened eyes. My heart clenched unwittingly, but I resolved that he had to die so he could no longer harm and infect others.

As my hand descended, he murmured with a final breath, "My mate, I love you."

Looking at the scene laid out in front of me, it was revolting what I had done, the act and myself. I sicken myself; I am repugnant.

"I can't believe he convinced you to betray your mate." Both Scott and I turned at once to see a man step out behind a tall pine tree. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him right off.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Scott snarled inquiringly.

"I'm the wolf that bit you, you fucking idiot." _Shock._ Scott inhaled a shocked breath, and I was going into shock.

The man turned his attention to me and then Derek, who lay at my feet bleeding out from the last wounds I had given him.

"I thought you were going to save him. He's been so hard on himself since the fire, and you were supposed to save him from himself. How could you harm him?"

"He harmed me first; he turned me, was obsessed with me."

"Of course, he's obsessed with you, you're his mate. And I bet if you’d listened to your wolf, you would have never questioned that."

"He's dangerous and had to be put down." My voice had an assurance that I didn’t feel.

The older man shook his head and said, "To werewolves, mates are sacred and very rare; happening, if at all, once a generation. He would never harm you and he only did so that first night by accident; I should know, I was watching from afar. I like to watch my nephew feel free and unburdened from his past on the one night he can let go, during a full moon. Derek was too immersed in you and then in his guilt over harming you that he failed to notice me witnessing him caring for you."

He bored his eyes into mine and continued. "In fact, since that night, has he tried to hurt or threaten you in any way?" _No, he hasn't_ , my wolf whined to remind me.

Continuing on the man said, "Did he even try to actually defend himself when you two decided to attack him tonight. That silence I hear would be a resounding, 'no'."

I suddenly felt dread dredging up my spine settling in my head. Looking down, I could see the blood still spurting out, running down his neck onto the forest floor. So, this is what he was feeling that night, the night we unofficially met, when he inadvertently attacked me.

That’s when I was finally able to feel _it_. The connection.

My mate, what have I done?

I didn’t deserve him. At least, when he attacked me he didn't mean to, but I knew, I premeditated my attack against my mate and he was dead because of me.

Thinking back, he had only ever tried to help, care, and love me, since he found me. Had done his best with me being so stubborn to see the truth, we were supposed to be together, be one. And I had ruined it since the beginning, finalizing both our fates.

Tears sprung forth and fell down my cheeks as I dropped to me knees beside him, cradling his lifeless body into mine.

"You feel it now." Even though he wasn’t asking it as a question, I nodded anyway.

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Scott spit out at me.

"Why? Why did you make me believe you?" All I think is, why could I so easily believe what Scott had said and not what my mate, my Derek, had. Why couldn’t I have stopped and heard him out, listened to reason.

My tears were falling onto Derek’s neck wound, the last blow, seeing that only made me weep harder.

Scott went to reach for me, but stopped when a sinister, pained growl was emitted. It wasn’t until I took a breath, that I realized the noise had come from me.

"Leave them alone. It’s working." Derek’s uncle yelled at Scott, grabbing his arm to prevent him from reaching Derek and me, yet again.

"What—" Scott yelped as I was startled by movement under my left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Music: "Alone (CoMa Remix)" - Sun Glitters, "The Way" – Zack Hemsey, "Flying Through The Air" - Tomandandy

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Music: "Assassinations" - Stateless


End file.
